Converge
by Miwa-Miwa GreenLeeLeaf
Summary: When the five most unlikely people enter each other's lives they have to learn to both fight alongside and care about each other in order to survive. Will they be able to stay on the path of Heroes or will they cross that thin grey line in order to keep each other alive.
1. Episode 1: The Wielder

Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall, it belongs to Cartoon Network. Any non-OC characters belong to their creators and/or current legal owners.

Author Note: This is meant to be a deconstructive fanfic, also italicized sentences are thoughts.

Any non-OC characters belong to their creators and/or current legal owners. And finally I couldn't include Numbuh 2 in the character listing due to the 4 person limit. As a side note this is my headcanon as to why Ben seems to change personalities so much during Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, and why he seems flanderized in Omniverse.

Edit: I'd like to thank my two constructive critics Anime 144 and Zerowing21 for pointing out a "flaw" of sorts in this first chapter. Hopefully it's a little easy to read now. This fanfic is also being featured at my Deviantart page in which I use a different name so if you see this story there please don't spam me over there ok.

* * *

Every time I looked up at the sky that day it looked greener and greener. When I woke up that morning it was blue like always but as time went on it started to change. At first I thought I was seeing things but then I heard the other kids at school talking about it. I excused myself from class by saying I had official "hero" business that just popped up. Luckily it was one of my nicer teachers who didn't hate my guts for being a "dangerous freak." I contacted my cousin Gwen first.

She was in one of her college classes so she was a little ticked when I called, even answering the phone with a hushed, but still seemingly affectionate "What do you want you dweeb?" I explained what was going on in Bellwood and asked what the sky looked like from where she was.

She replied with "Now that you mention it, the sky looks kinda weird today, why?"

"Just get yourself and Kev over here as soon as you can." I told her, and then hung up. The sky changing from blue to a light green couldn't be good. Seriously, after six years of heroics I've developed a kind of sixth sense for when bad things were about to go down. To be honest though just about anyone could figure out something was off, especially if that anyone lived in Bellwood. This town is like a weirdness magnet after all. Except this time it wasn't just Bellwood. For all I knew at the time it could be worldwide, we share the same sky after all.

I remember thinking to myself that _"I gotta stay calm. Gotta be cool. Make some jokes" _as I dashed out of school and nearly tore the handle off of my car door before getting in. Those sentences circled in my head over and over again until I started my not so long drive to the Plumber Base.

That was when I started going through my usual self motivating gloats. The first one went by, _"I'm Ben Tennyson! You know the wielder of the Omnitrix!" _I subconsciously reached over and touched the watch-like device that was clamped onto my left wrist when I had to stop for a red light. Once I started moving again I continued my train of thought, _"I'm Earth's greatest hero!"_ When that didn't make me feel full of myself I went further, _"I've saved the entire universe more times than I can count!"_ My signature cocky smile never showed up and I started to get scared.

That's when I realized I didn't infor-tell Max, I mean Grandpa Max that I was headed over to the base. As I was about to phone in I got an incoming call from my partner, Rook. I answered the call with a rather uncharacteristic angry, but somehow calm sounding "What is it?" Rook was evidently surprised by my outburst as he didn't answer until I goaded him with a much less aggravated "Well?"

"I assume I would be correct in believing that you have noticed the change in the sky, Ben Dude."

It had been awhile since he called me that. It was a simple miscommunication on both our parts that resulted in me getting a semi-disliked nickname. You'd think that would have snapped me out of it, but it didn't.

"How could I not?" I replied without any trace of emotion. I should have said _"No duh I noticed furball!"_ instead.

I didn't bother to lighten my tone as I said "I'm headed to the base as we speak." I then ended the transmission.

As I drove on I made a final attempt, _"What does a big hotshot hero like me need to worry about? The sky turning green!? Pssshhhhhaaaaaaaa, as if that's scary! Hahahaha, whatever villain of the week caused this is probably lame as all hell! I won't even need Rook's help this time, no offence partner!"_, but it was too late by now. It had practically been decided as soon as I started speaking to Rook, maybe earlier. I wasn't going to be full-of-himself, cocky, jokey, and somewhat insensitive but still good hearted Ben who wouldn't leave a man behind even if it was completely irrational. No, for this mission I was going to be cold, calculating, no-nonsense-leader who can't make or take a joke and could get potentially violent, very violent, under the right circumstances. And that scared me.

I tried to remind myself that everyone was a little two faced. That we're all like coins, we have two individual sides. That's its okay to act opposite of our usual sides sometimes. But that didn't work when I realized just how different those two sides, my heads and my tails were. I didn't like to dwell on it too much but I have a feeling that the wide deviation between my two selves was caused by the Highbreed invasion. It wasn't the first invasion I dealt with, but it was the first I combated without Grandpa Max being there for me, to guide me. When it had started I was a pretty even medium of my two faces, but after Grandpa supposedly died my personality just kinda…went off into an extreme, an almost flanderized version of my more serious traits. It wasn't that bad at the time. Noticeable, but not to the point of anyone really caring. The change was understandable. Then the invasion was over and I had jumped to the total opposite of the spectrum. Going from a medium to an extreme is different than jumping from one extreme to another. People noticed, some were confused at my behavior, others were happy I finally was able to be a little more laid back again, while the rest were annoyed at my sudden change.

It's not like I could help it at the time. I was so happy and relieved that it was over. I had led a team and not a single fatality. Not only that but I brought peace between the people of Earth and the Highbreed. I had the right to gloat didn't I? Especially if it made me feel better, kept my mind off of what I'd do next time something like the Highbreed Invasion happened. However as time went on I've found it more and more difficult to find my medium. The longer I used one side the more extreme it seemed to become. The more it scared me. When I get like this it's like I can't feel anything other than neutrality or anger.

I wasn't surprised of course. When I went into the briefing room I mean. The others could tell. The Plumbers who've seen the worst of this side of me steered clear. Others gave me anxious looks, instinctually started "walking on glass." They were treading carefully around me, unsure what was wrong. I don't think I've ever seen Rook so confused in our time working together. He's only really seen my other extreme and my medium. He's never seen this. Then I looked at Grandpa, waiting for him to debrief everyone that was there, I couldn't help but notice he seemed sad. He didn't like when I got like this. In fact I'm fairly certain the only person who doesn't mind is Kev, but he was always weird like that, liked solving most if not all his problems with his fists.

Finally Grandpa broke the tension. He started to explain what was going on. There was something coming towards Earth. The Plumbers weren't sure where it had come from, or even what it was exactly. But they knew it was the reason the sky turned green. They knew it was dangerous. They knew it was big. I wasn't scared; we had faced these types of things before. If anything I was sad. I was sad because I had a very strong feeling, deep in my gut, that we wouldn't see the blue sky for a long time.


	2. Episode 2: The Boy Genius

Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall, it belongs to Cartoon Network. Any non-OC characters belong to their creators and/or current legal owners.

I had noticed the anomaly two months prior. It was an average Saturday. Like usual I was creating new ingenious inventions, and rebuilding the many my stoopid sister had destroyed with her enormous stoopid feet and airheaded ways the previous day. Once I had completed these tasks I decided it was a fine day to observe the solar system with my new and improved telescope. To my surprise there was an unidentified green mass in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter.

"Computer would you kindly analyse the anomaly?" I requested. Ah my lovely Quadraplex T-3000 Computer. My closest and most trusted companion. She was a very special computer.

"Right away Dexter." Yes, I had designed her with a personality. She was caring, fun to banter with, and she had the ability to get upset at times. As I got older I came to realize she could be a tad sarcastic. This realization brought us new opportunities for our much enjoyed banter but also resulted in us having a few spats. Overall one could probably compare her to a somewhat spunk secretary.

"Oh my..." She said as she received the results.

"What is it? What is wrong Computer?" I queried.

"The anomaly appears to be some kind of organism that is foreign to our galaxy."

"Another galaxy?"

"Yes, I believe I just said that Dexter."

"_I wonder…"_ However before I could finish my train of thought a piercing, horrible, banshee like vocalization wailed through the entire lab. I could just barely hear the test tubes on my workbench shatter into minuscule pieces. I immediately knew who it was.

"Deeeeeexteeeeeeer!"

Yes it was my stoopid older sister Dee Dee. You would think that she would have matured by now, considering the fact she is now fifthteen years old. She hasn't. She has the same annoying laugh. Same ridiculous stuffed animals. Oh, and she somehow looks like an almost perfect replica of what she looked like four years ago. Yes my sister still wore ballerina outfits. It didn't matter where she was or what she was doing, those were the only things she would wear.

My parents and I have actually been asked multiple times if she only has one set of clothing and if we needed help getting her "properly dressed." The usual embarrassed, exasperated, often quick reply from my parents would be that her wardrobe consists solely of pink tutus. Yes, many an eyebrow has been quirked by my sisters odd behavior. To my surprise she didn't break a single thing as she hurtled towards me and Computer. I didn't even get time to scream "Dee Dee! Get out of my laboratory!" before she pulled me out of my chair by my forearm and took of, dragging me to the transportation tubes that would take us to my room.

"Computer keep an eye on the organism!" I just barely managed to call out before getting sucked upwards towards my room with Dee Dee. The second my rather large bookcase slid open I was once again being pulled by my forearm. As she ignored my pleas for her to stop, or slow down at the least, she dragged me out of my room, down the staircase, into the living room, then grabbed me by the waist, and finally unceremoniously tossed me onto the couch. She had giggled and squealed the whole way, and continued to do so while sitting next to me. That is until our parents and the dog walked in. She had resorted to biting her bottom lip by then.

"Guess what kids! We're gonna go-Oh Dexter! Were you playing scientist again? How cute!" Ma said in her "Aren't you just precious!"-tone of voice.

Her reaction had caused me to look myself over in which I realized that I was still wearing all of my lab equipment. Yes, I was wearing one of my lab coats, which just so happened to have a generous amount of oil stained on it. I was also wearing a pair of safety goggles which were loosely hanging from my neck, and both of my hands were still covered by my purple latex gloves. Dee Dee hadn't given me enough time to change, and I felt incredibly embarrassed.

"_At least she only dragged me to the living room and not outside."_ I thought wearily, which made me feel a little better. That is until I looked up at Pa's perplexed face which only caused my embarrassment to increase tenfold.

"Um, yeah Ma...playing scientist." I just barely managed to mutter as I looked at my shiny black shoes. You see when I was nine and Dee Dee was eleven I was the one who didn't care. I was a complete teacher's pet, and I was so busy with my inventions that I rarely even bothered talking to other children. Hec I almost only went outside to go to school and to wherever our parents had decided family night would be. I faintly remember treating a light bulb burning out like how other kids would treat the death of their beloved pet goldfish. If that doesn't properly demonstrate how different I was from other kids I honestly can't comprehend what would. Dee Dee on the other hand had cared a lot. All the other girls were interested in things like tennis, ballet, and stuffed pink unicorns. So she followed the trend. However after she met Mee Mee and Lee Lee she genuinely started to like that stuff, and she never stopped liking it.

When people started giving her funny looks back when she was in seventh grade because she was still wearing a tutu to school everyday she was either too oblivious to notice or was brave enough to ignore it. I wasn't either of those. See when a nine year old child dresses up in a lab coat and wears his mother's gloves while going on and on about science it is considered "adorable" and "precious." However if that same child is still doing that when he's eleven he'll start getting those "What are you doing?" and "How very odd." kind of looks. About midway through sixth grade I stopped wearing the coat and the gloves outside of my laboratory. I wanted to belong somewhere in all honesty. Infact I had made some genuine attempts to make more friends but I would end up doing something "weird" or "showing them up" without realizing it. It didn't help my new found self esteem problems when I realized Pa would probably be prouder of me if I was into sports. Honestly, what motorcycle stuntman would want a brainiac for a son? Speaking of Pa…

"Anyway…" He started awkwardly, "Guess what!" he ended with much more excitement.

"What? What!? What!?" Dee Dee started yelling with so much enthusiasm that she was actually hopping up and down in her seat.

"We're"

"We're what!?"

"Going."

"Where? Where are we going!?"

"Camping! For a whole week!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Really!? Yay!" Dee Dee and Pa started talking excitedly, ignoring the rest of us.

"A whole week? Isn't that a little much." I unenthusiasticly questioned Ma. It was new I had to admit. We went camping every summer but we only stayed at the campsite for two or three days. Although I really didn't see a point in having a family meeting over it.

"Dexter I know you don't like camping very much but your father finally has an extended time off and he wants to spend time with the two of you." She said in a sympathetic manner.

"Right...I'm going to go to bed now." I lied as I got up and headed to the stairs. In reality I was going back to my laboratory to see if anything new had occurred or been discovered about the new, very alien organism. I stayed up the entire night, I only had a month before summer break to figure this out.

It took that whole night and the entire next day to figure out just what it was. As Computer said it was infact organic. Even this early into the story, before the adventure truly started, I suspected that it was sentient. Yes there were several times during my observations where I could have sworn this mass of green had glowing red eyes. That didn't worry me though. No, what worried me was the fact that it was gaining mass. The asteroids that collided into it were being fused together by the green slime. Then there was the fact it was slowly moving towards Earth. This lead to me wondering if it was parasitic. If that was the case than this thing would more than likely try to assimilate Earth. I continued to write down notes and observations late into the second night until Computer broke the silence.

"I think we should call it Planet Fusion." She said matter of factly.

"And why is that?" I questioned.

"It just fits." She was right. This thing was by no means a planet but if it kept gaining mass it could be the size of a planet within a few weeks, maybe sooner. So despite the inaccuracy of the name I conceded and started calling it just that.

On the second official day I started going to the government about it, or should I plural the word and say "governments", because I went to several. None of them believed me. They didn't even bother to check. Morons. Who knows, maybe they knew but didn't care how I could contribute. Perhaps they were all too busy with their petty wars to care. Or they could have just thought I was some over imaginative kid who was "playing hero." Either way I wasn't going to get help from them. I tried talking to other scientists but after the third one said "What do you know? You're just a kid." on the sixth day I gave up on that endeavor.

In all honesty that Sunday and the first half of the second week was also spent in vain. I had gone around the U.S. trying to contact heroes in their respective cities. When the government fails to take action in this world then people usually turn to their heroes. I tried that. I went to Major Glory, Val Hallen, The Infraggable Krunk, The Living Bullet, White Tiger, and even less well known ones like Snowman and Miss Pell. All I got was "Leave the heroics to the grown ups kid!", "Aw! Isn't it the cutest thing when kids want to be heroes too?", "You got an extraordinary imagination there, Champ!", and "Sorry shorty don't got time for a sidekick!"

"_Sidekick!? Pah! I'm no one's sidekick!" _I remember thinking. _"Just why are all the adults in this world useless!?"_ I thought to myself as I stormed into the house and slammed the door.

"Dexter are you okay?" Ma questioned me as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine!" I said a little too loudly. "It's just that I...got in an argument with a friend is all." I lied...again. I didn't like lying to her but I didn't want to worry her either.

"Oh! It wasn't with Douglas was it?"

"No. Everythings fine between the two of us."

"Well, I bet you and your friend will make up soon enough!" She said happily. She never did seem to realize I wasn't hanging out friends, let alone leaving town multiple times that week.

"Right…" It was times like this that I wished Ma and Pa knew about the lab, and all the adventures Dee Dee and I tended to find ourselves in. They had learned about the lab a few times actually. However I'd either use a machine to make them forget or some outside force would cause them not to remember. As I grabbed an energy drink from the fridge I tried to remember why I didn't want them to know when I was younger. _"Things would be so much easier if they knew."_ I then proceeded to chug the awful tasting liquid as I grabbed two or more bottles. I'd need all the energy I could get afterall.

A few days later I finally finished them. The first two were small flat and circular. I built it so it could store things. For example I could store multiple sets of clothing, food rations, and other things within it. You would just have to scan the item you wanted to put in it, hit accept, and then it would be sent into the…well I didn't really have a name for it yet. I suppose one could refer to it as a subspace suitcase of sorts. I also built them so that it could be used as a communication device between Computer, the volunteer and myself. The reason I needed a volunteer? I had built a time machine. I planned on sending the volunteer just two weeks into the future. That way I'd be home again and settled once they reached their destination and so they wouldn't miss much in the case I won't be able to send them back. At first I thought of using Dee Dee as she was one of the few who knew about my lab and often volunteered to be a guinea pig; However, I then remembered the much dreaded camping trip and realized that wasn't an option. So that's why I originally asked Douglas.

He had found out about my lab two or so years ago. We were hanging out in my room after school. I was sitting on my bed while he was searching through my bookcase to find a book I had borrowed a week before. That's when he pulled the book that unlocked my lab. He had immediately run in questioning "Whoa, what's all this?". It took me about twenty or so minutes to finally catch him. After we talked I got him to promise not to tell anyone about my lab. Thankfully he had kept his promise so far. Since then he's gone on a few adventures with Dee Dee and I.

"So you understand what I'm asking you, yes?" I asked him after I explained the situation during lunch. He seemed incredibly befuddled.

"I...guess so. But why me? Shouldn't you ask someone who's smart and, you know, physically fit? What if things go to hell by two weeks?"

"Are you attempting to "wuss out" on me?"

"No dude, I'm dead serious!" He screamed. People were staring at us now, wonderful. Douglas seemed to notice so he said "I'd probably die as soon as I get there!" in what Dee Dee often called a "whisper-yell." I still didn't understand how that word could make any logical sense.

"Die from going where now?" Said a mildly familiar voice.

I look over to see Jenny Kho. She was average in height, and therefore taller than me, she had short black hair, light brown eyes and dressed like a tomboy. She was Douglas's friend...I think. In all honesty I didn't know much about her. I knew she had a caucasian mother and an Asian father because I briefly saw them with her at the last open house. She was on the soccer team so she had to have had at least a B average or else they would have kicked her off. I'd seen her pick a fight with a bully about twice her size once so she was either really foolish or really brave. Now that I think about it her bully hunting nature might be the reason Douglas hangs out with her to begin with. No one would mess with a guy if they knew he had a friend that would willingly punch someone out over a spit ball.

"From going on adventures…" Douglas said in a faux-exasperated tone.

"Adventure?" She curiously asked as she sat down next to him. I groaned inwardly.

"Oh yeah! Dexter and I go on cray-ay-zay adventures all the time, don't ya know?" He said with a smirk while looking towards my direction.

"_He's not doing what I think he is, is he?" _I frantically wondered to myself.

"Do you wanna tag along?" He asked slyly.

"_He was. He was! God damn it Douglas I barely know this girl!" _I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't vocalize that last part. I didn't need any more funny looks today.

"Anything sounds better than having to watch spanish soap operas with my dad." It took everything I had not to either strangle Douglas or to simply slam my head against the table.

So this is how I ended up walking home with both Douglas and Jenny on the last Wednesday of the school year. The jerk looked so smug. For one he was weaseling his way out of something, and for two he somehow convinced me this was a good idea. I kept trying to think of something that would have the girl running for the hills but to my greatest unfortunates my magnificent brain couldn't come up with anything. Not even as we ascended to my room.

"So wheres this adventure you boys been talking about?" She asked with much in enthusiasm and then added "Or are we just playing some fantasy boardgame." with a giggle. That annoyed me a little. I was a nerd but I wasn't that kind of nerd!

"Right this way Jen!" He said as he eagerly walked to the bookshelf. "Now which one was it."

"I changed it to the red book on the left side of the third shelf." I instructed. That's when I looked over at "Jen" and noticed how bewildered she looked. I felt kind of bad. She was either about to be scared out of her mind and think I was some kind of homicidal mad scientist or be stunned into silence. Luckily for me it seemed to be the second as the bookcase slid open. Douglas had practically skipped in, which weirded me out. He was far too pleased with himself. Our adventures weren't that life threatening were they. I was about to follow when I noticed Jenny wasn't moving so I nudged her in the back slightly. This caused her whole body to go rigid as she slowly, cautiously walked forward to the tubes that would take us down to the lab. _"I wonder if this will affect her mental health at all." _After we got to the lab I instinctually put my lab coat and gloves on.

"Hey, wait!" I heard Douglas yell. This caused me to look up towards them. To my surprise Jenny had started to go onward without us. After she was a good twenty feet away she abruptly turned towards the two of us.

"Dude! This place is so cool, it's like something out of a cyberpunk movie!" She yelled to us.

"Yup! Dexter is like a boy genius, or whatever." He said while pointing his thumb at me. "He's got an ego to match that brain of his too!" Douglas joked.

"I don't have an ego." I muttered angrily. So what if I'm brilliant and know it, that doesn't mean I have an ego.

"Wait, you built all this?" She questioned as she jogged up to me.

"Well, yes, I did." I said matter of factly.

"Cool! So wheres this adventure?" She said excitedly.

After we made it to Computer and the time machine I sat her down and explained everything to her. Meanwhile Douglas was writing equations on my chalkboard, apparently to pass time.

"Okay, okay, okay...so you want me to go on a potentially dangerous mission, into the future, so you'll know just how dangerous this space abomination thingy is?" She questioned.

"Well I was trying to get our mutual friend here to do it but somehow he convinced me to ask you to do it. You don't have to do it of course, but since I don't know if I can trust you I'll have to wipe your memory of my lab if you say no. Sorry." I informed her while trying to sound sincere about the "Sorry" part.

"Dude! You can totally trust her!" He yelled at me.

"You can never be too sure about people Douglas." I retorted.

"I'm in."

"Alright then if you would willing come with me to the memory eraser we'll - Wait did you just say yes?"

"What did it sound like to you brainiac? Let's do this thing!" She said with bravado.

"A-Are you sure!?" I questioned.

"Look brainiac I've always wanted to go on some totally out of this world adventure, and you're practically handing me an epic one of a silver platter!"

"Dexter, I believe this one might be a tad lacking in sanity." Informed Computer.

"Yes," I agreed. "However it may benefit our cause."

"So it's a deal?" Jenny said as she stuck out her hand.

"I suppose so." I said as I shook her hand, sealing the deal. "But, if I may ask, what do plan on telling your parents. I'll be sending you a few weeks into the future and there's a chance I won't be able to send you back. If I can there is also a chance you won't "pop up," so to speak, on exactly the same day I plan on sending you forward."

"If that's the case I'll just say I woke up just a bit out of town and that I don't remember anything." She said.

"A-Alright then…" I said. _"Computer was right! This girl really does have a screw loose!"_

"Dexter," Computer said "I recommend that you all start making preparations." And so we did.

After we finished preparations Douglas pointed out that no one would be able to protect the lab from Mandark while I was gone, not even the dog since he was going with us too. I asked him why he couldn't but then he pointed out it be weird if he went to his friends house if said friend and said friend's family weren't even there. That's when I had the ingenious idea to give Computer a new body. I started building her new mobile body sometime after Jenny and Douglas left that day. With it she could move freely around the lab and protect it from Mandark if the chance arises. Dee Dee had run in as I was about half way done, and to my surprise she once again managed not to break anything.

"Ooooh! Whatcha building baby bro?"

"Oh, this is going to be a mobile body for Computer, you know for when we're away. So she can watch things, keep Mandark away." I had explained to her. I learned along time ago that when she manages to not break anything it's usually best not to yell at her. You see when we yell at eachother fights tend to happen. Like actual fights that get so crazy we'll be engulfed in a cloud of dust or dirt, and when that happens things get broken. That or our positive qualities and our negative qualities get split into separate bodies, said negative versions go around the house cussing up a storm, and once everything's fixed we both end up with soap in our mouths. But I don't want to think about that particular blunder right now.

"Ugh! I hate that guy!" She yelled. "Hey, you should make her pretty!" She added on in a much happier tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, Computer don't you want to look beautiful?" She questioned with extra emphasis on the "beautiful" part.

"That sounds rather nice." Computer agreed.

"But I don't even - Ugh…" Dee Dee got the gist of what I was trying to say. Which was the fact that I don't really know what constitutes as pretty. So she stayed to give pointers on how she thought Computer should look. At first she tried to convince me to make Computer's new body pink, which I refused. Instead the body ended up being different shades of blue with a tad of black. When we finished the body ended up looking similar to a woman in a long dress. Partially because she lacked legs, instead I opted to giving her the ability to hover around instead. She also had a relatively feminine face, Dee Dee's idea, and the back of her head only served to further the allusion of a woman due to it looking somewhat like hair. If she didn't remind me of a secretary before she sure will now. It's funny though, I never really expected to have that much fun with Dee Dee. The new body was hovering next to Dee Dee with a cord in it's neck that ran down and was attached to a part of Computer herself. That cord would be what transfers her to her new body.

"How does this look computer?" She questioned.

"Oh, I just love it!" Well that was a relief.

"Alright I'm going to download you to your new body now." I informed. "You ready?"

"Yes, sir!" She said eagerly.

"_Wow, she's actually seemed excited about this, didn't she?"_ I thought as I pressed the series of buttons that would cause her memories, personality, and functions. When I hit the final buttons a number of things began to happen. First Computer's screen turned to complete static for a few moment. It then turned itself off as an electrical charge sparked and fizzled as it slowly wandered down the length of the cord from her old body to her new one, and the nothing. She didn't move, nothing else sparked, and everything was quiet. Several minutes passed in silence. Much longer than it should have taken her to boot-up.

"Computer." I called. "Computer!" Had we lost her? No, that couldn't happen! She was our friend! She'd been with us for as long as I could remember!

"C'mon you gotta wake up now!" Dee Dee said, sounding frantic.

"Computer….please." I said, fear creeping up on me more and more every second. I just wanted the lab to be safe, and Computer had seemed so excited about getting a mobile body. Had we just inadvertently killed her? Did it hurt? I felt like my knees were going to give out.

"Please, wake up!" Dee Dee practically begged. She sounded like she'd break down in tears at any moment.

Just as it seemed hopeless, just as the silence was about to make both of us break down sobbing and run upstairs to Ma and Pa and just let everything out of the bag. So they'd know the reason that their children were crying into their arms. So maybe they'd hug us tighter. That's when I heard it. It was a buzzing kind of noise, and it was soon joined by electrical little pops. I looked up, and I'm sure Dee Dee did to, at her face and watched as her green monochromatic eyes slowly opened.

"You're alive!" Dee Dee all but screamed as she hugged her. Computer seemed shocked, and then confused.

"_Haha, she had actual facial expressions now!"_ I remember thinking with an obscenely wide smile on my face. Computer tilted her head.

"Why are your faces all red, Dexter?" She asked confused.

"Just a silly human thing is all, old friend." I said happily.

"Oh, okay then." She said with a confused, yet understanding, smile. That's when Dee Dee stopped hugging her.

"Can we call you Computress for now on?" She asked while looking up at her.

"Why?" Computer questioned.

"Well, it'd be like "mistress," or "princess," or maybe "duchess" or something else that ends in "ess" because you're all lady like now." Dee Dee tried to explain.

"I don't think I fully understand what you're trying to say." She admitted.

"I think what she means is that…it just fits, now." I said with a smile. She smiled too.

"Alright, then I'll be "Computress" from now on." She said happily.

Today was the day. The day Jenny would go to the future. The day that I'd hopefully find out how Planet Fusion would affect the world, and how soon. How long I had to try and stop it. It was also the day before I'd have to deal with a crushingly boring three hour car ride in order to face the horrors that took shape in a week long camping trip with my family. I looked at Jenny as she stared back at Computress and myself from the inside of the oval chamber she had been put in. She was clutching the com to her chest. Despite this girl's seemingly lack of sanity she was "there" enough to feel nervous. Unfortunately Douglas couldn't be here. He had gotten sick. To our surprise he wasn't lying. He was legitimately sick and his mother wouldn't let him get out of bed.

"Computress, perform Bio-scan please."

"Yes, Dexter." She said as she started taping on the tablet device I had given her.

"Bio-what-now?" She questioned. The mention of the bioscan seemed to make her feel more nervous.

"It's just to check your health." I said, hoping it'll make her feel better. "Why so nervous? I thought you wanted an adventure."

"Of course I do!" She hollered back. Other than her apparent lack of sanity I had been able to figure out she was also very prideful at times. Those two things are probably the only things that kept her "pumped" to do this. Suddenly Computress started to admit beeping sounds.

"It would appear the volunteer is healthy enough to continue." Computress informed.

"Excellent! That means your Bio-scan is complete!" I said proudly.

"I figured." Jenny snarked, I chose to ignore it.

"Alright, let's make sure that communicator of yours is functioning." I said as I pressed buttons on the holographic screen in front of me.

"All communication system are functioning, Dexter. I will be able to reconnect with the volunteer upon arrival." I could have sworn I heard a giggle as she said that, but I foolishly ignored it.

"Affirmative. All right I'm following the main engine now. You may feel a little bump." I warned Jenny.

"Right...Hey robot lady, can you just call me Jenny?"

"If you start calling me Computress I will."

"That's cool with me, Computress." She agreed. Then her eyes widened as the time machine started to shake. I understandably believed it was a reaction of surprise from things around her suddenly shaking. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Um, brainiac." She said worriedly.

"Wow," I looked over a Computress, completely ignoring Jenny. "are you seeing theses readings?" Computress nodded. "Haha! A fine day for science, indeed!" Due to my excitement and the noise the time machine was making I again failed to hear the giggles.

"Brainiac! D-Dexter!" I couldn't hear Jenny's warning from above the noise.

"Prepare for launch. Three. Two. One…" That was when I heard the dreaded words.

"Oooh, what does this button do?" My head whipped violently to my left. I stared in horror as Dee Dee lifted her finger to press a button on the control console that was barely eight feet away.

"Dee Dee! Nooo!" I screamed as I ran towards her but then I heard the click and knew it was too late. Out of instinct I grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her a bit away from the console, despite there no longer being a point. That's when the danger sirens went off, red lights were flashing, everything was shaking, and the whole lab was now filled with smoke. Computress had flown up to the pod, attempting to manually open it with her new hands to no avail. I couldn't see much after that because of the smoke, but once it finally faded the first thing I noticed was Computress' upset expression. I was sure I mirrored it after I took a good long look into the chamber. Jenny was gone, and I had no idea where or when she was sent due to Dee Dee's tamperings.

"Dexter," I looked over at Dee Dee, she looked confused and concerned. "did I just do something bad. I didn't mean to. I came down here to see if you wanted play video games or something, but it looked like you were doing something important so I just started looking around and then I saw that button and…"

"Dee Dee you…" I paused. "No, you didn't do anything wrong." I lied, and I could tell that she knew it wasn't the truth. "Do you think you could help me finish packing." I asked. I wanted to get out of here, I felt sick and scared. I wouldn't be able to solve this new problem in my current state.

"O-Okay." She said as she followed me to the tubes. Computress just hovered there all night, wishing she could have done something.

Author's Note: So….sorry if I caused any sadness. I guess. Not really sure if anything here would invoke sadness. Remember this is my attempt at a deconstruction fic and my attempt at analysing the characters. With Ben I decided he'd have two very different sides of his personality and that he has trouble finding that safe medium. This can cause his friends and family to get annoyed with him easily or become incredibly worried.

I viewed Dexter differently though. When ever I thought of an older Dexter I'd always imagined this insecure middle school kid who was trying to fit in. Then there was the fact he always seemed to have trouble relating to his dad, so I threw that in as well. I also believe that Dexter would have trouble getting people to listen to and respect him because of his age, and by extension his height since it makes him look younger. Also Douglas is still one of the few people Dexter gets along with, but you guys probably don't remember the kid, he only appeared in like two episodes. He probably doesn't talk like that but a few years can change a person.

Then there's Dee Dee. I always imagined her becoming a strong young lady, but still a ditz and also having a somewhat childlike demeanor. Example of her demeanor being her insistence on wearing tutus. However, it also shows she is a strong young lady who is confident enough in herself to continue doing what she loves. Despite this she still screws up from time to time.

One thing Dexter's Lab fans forget is how close Dexter is with Dee Dee. One episode actually showed that he got so use to her being around and destroying things that he gets lonely if she doesn't. I also wanted to touch on their relationship with Computress. She's been around since Dexter was at least eight years old so she's a really important part of their lives. I also wanted to show how I think she went from Computer to Computress.

Jenny Kho appearance is actually based on one of the characters from the loading screen. To be specific the black haired girl who had that cool white and green power armor on. She looked important and futuristic to me so that's why I chose her to be the volunteer. The other four characters from the loading screen, the Ichigo look alike, the pink clad girl, the really tan blonde boy, and the other blond boy who has his brain in a jar will all also appear at some point in this 'verse. However I don't think they'll be part of the current main story line. That includes Jenny. She'll have her own "side branch" story after I get ten or so chapters into this story, in which I'll be attempting to write both stories side by side. I tried my best to make sure Jenny didn't come off as a mary-sue but since she didn't have much page-time I couldn't really show you much about her personality. I also avoided having her and Dexter be "bestest friends" since that's a surefire way to turn a character into a sue; Instead I had her be an acquaintance of Douglas.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
